Children's Games
by Dudette Mal
Summary: Gareki breaks his ID in a battle and Hirato and Akari find themselves with a pair of toddlers. (Mentions of past!Yoreki; puppy love!Yoreki; future!Hirakari)
1. Chapter 1

The two small children didn't move a millimetre under Akari's scrutinizing gaze. Well, at least no more than shifting their weight from one foot to the other. The smaller one, Akari was sure it had nothing to do with younger, hid slightly.

From the corners of his eyes, he was sure to see an amused and _gentle _smile settle on Hirato's lips. The taller boy threw a short gaze at the small black haired one before standing calm and raising his voice to a normal tone. "Sensei, would you mind telling us why you look at us so oddly?"

Akari waited a moment before answering. "I was under the impression that the two of you were older the last time I saw you," he answered calmly. "Would you mind letting yourself examined?"

Yogi shrugged slightly without really thinking, but when he felt the other boy flinch slightly, he shook his head immediately. "Yes," he told him, "I would mind as would he." Then he grabbed the other child's hand and pulled him with himself down the floor.

Akari threw Hirato a steady gaze. "Bring them back."

Hirato smirked slightly, "They are quite adorable, don't you think so, Akari?"

* * *

The taller boy only let go of the smaller one's hand when they were in the safety of an unused room. "Are you alright?" he asked a happy, but somewhat concerned smile on his lips. "I'm Yogi by the way!"

At his niceties, the smaller one's eyes averted his. "…Fine…" he answered after a short break.

Yogi shifted his weight and leaned forward to catch his eyes once again. "That's great!" he exclaimed. "The doctor sure was scaaary, wasn't he?" When the smaller boy nodded, he hugged him tightly. "As soon as my father learns that we're here he'll bring us to Rimhakka! You've got nothing to fear there."

A small smile appeared on the smaller one's lips and Yogi hugged him even tighter. "There is the smile we were all waiting for and it's so pretty too!" He continued snuggling further into the warm body until he felt the other's arms carefully warp around his waist, then he pressed a careful kiss on the temple and simply stayed until the door opened again.

"There you are", Hirato raised his (very) amused voice. "It is no behaviour for a prince to just walk away, Yogi."

This was the moment, in which the smaller one's arms immediately left Yogi and he tried to bring space between them, eyes slightly teary. "I—I…"

But Yogi didn't keep the space, he stepped closer once more. "Shhh…" Moreover, he warped his arms around the slightly trembling body. "Everything is fine…" he tried to smooth him while his hand gently stoked down his back.

"But—" the smaller boy began again.

Now Hirato stopped him from continuing. "It's lunch time. What do you think boys? Do you want to let Akari-sensei wait for a bit more?"

Yogi nodded. "That sounds good, what do you think,… I never caught your name…"

The little boy never looked into his eyes while he mumbled, "…don't have one…"

"Everybody has a name!" Yogi exclaimed confused and even let go of him, his hands on the small shoulders, slightly shaking. "I told you mine too…"

There was a conflict visible in the light blue eyes. "I'm not lying…"

"How about 'Gareki'?" Hirato proposed gently.

Both boy's gazes were on him. "Gareki…?" they asked at the same time, albeit with completely different intonations. While Yogi seemed even more confused by Hirato's agreement about the missing name, the just named boy seemed hopeful, then he added, "That sounds nice…"

"Come on then, _Gareki_-kun and _Yogi_-kun, time for lunch." The boys followed without hesitation.

* * *

Yogi was precise with his likings in food, declined the foods he didn't like, used the right cutlery for every food, but still enjoyed sweets the most. Gareki was a stark contrast. He took whatever he was offered, there weren't special likes he voiced. He wasn't picky at all, he thanked with a gleam in his eyes that supposed it wasn't normal he was offered food as much as he wanted. Hirato's eyes were narrowed as he watched the boys. Yogi eating plenty and, what surprised him as much as his behaviour earlier, he was eating balanced. Gareki wasn't eating as much, eyes at times meeting Hirato's or Yogi's looking for a silent assurance that it was fine to eat that much.

Hirato put on a good face on the matter and said, "After this we should go to Akari and get you checked out. Afterwards we can maybe go to the playroom."

Yogi looked up from his food and swallowed before answering. "That sounds acceptable. What do you think, Gareki?" Gareki merely nodded and Yogi repeated, "That will be acceptable."

* * *

Yogi pulled out a lot toy boxes and littered the floor with them to which Akari raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a thing. He just continued writing reports. Gareki sat on the floor just looking on the toys without touching. Yogi decided for him, "You play with this one."

Gareki looked at the Niji soft toy in his hands and nodded slightly.

* * *

Eventually, Yogi leaned against the wall, cuddled into the cat he had mostly played with and watched Gareki with dropping eyes. Gareki had started to sort the soft toys back into their boxes and was quite far when Akari called his name. "I believe this is the half. Yogi can tidy up the rest."

Gareki blinked, before he shook his head. "It's my task, you gave me food and medicaments. It's the least I can do…"

Akari stood up and went to the bookshelf, before he pulled out one book from the shelf, which was placed higher. "Then you get a task from me. This might be a bit difficult, but I want you to memorize the first chapter. You know how to read or am I wrong?"

The small boy nodded and took the offered book. "I will do that right now!" Akari nodded with a slight smile at his future apprentice.

Yogi looked up in astonishment, but then he stood up and finished tidying up. His movements and his mood less enthusiastic than Gareki's, he seemed downright bored while Gareki had worn the careful expression of duty, Akari had known so well. The petit prince didn't put away the stuffed cat he had favoured while playing, instead he took it back to where Gareki sat in the ground and got comfortable. "You like reading a lot, don't you?"

"I do", Gareki answered shortly, but leaned slightly against the warm body next to him.

Yogi slung his arms around the younger boy. "That's fine too, I'll just stay here like that," he answered and took even more space up.

Gareki didn't shift his weight a single millimetre, but flipped a page, "It's fine with me, Yogi."

* * *

Silence settled once again in the room until Akari heard how Gareki closed the book. "I'm finished."

Akari's gaze snapped to him. "You are _finished_?" he asked, unbelieving. Putting the pen aside before settling down on the floor across from Gareki who now had Yogi sleeping on his lap.

"It was only the first 21 pages, right?" Big blue eyes met pink ones and Akari nodded.

He petted the black hair and smiled, "I'll ask questions tomorrow. For now you should wake Yogi and I'll bring you two to the canteen for dinner. Afterwards I'll show you your beds." Gareki's eyes lit up when he began explaining, but Akari's narrowed slightly when their expression morphed into adoration near the end. "Wake him up then."

Akari himself went back to the desk to collect his papers.

* * *

They watched the children, Gareki obviously more comfortable with eating and Yogi still as comfortable. _They_ weren't comfortable though. "Gareki worries me," Akari spoke plainly. "He is nowhere near as confident as he was."

Hirato nodded pensively. "A lot of things haven't happened yet. For Yogi this is a trip. I'm not sure what Gareki believes this is, but until now it should be a vacation."

Akari agreed. "I've been thinking whether it would be logical not to look for a solution to this problem. They seem happy. Gareki could get a childhood; Yogi could learn what happened with the help of a child psychologist so his personality doesn't split."

"The Z-table wouldn't like it." Hirato pointed out, "Though personally, I would agree with you – for a change."

Akari shrugged slightly. "Gareki seemed happy about something as simple as a bed. He seemed confused about having enough food. I couldn't care less what the council thinks." He paused for a moment, "You heard what they said about them and you know how good they were for each other."

Hirato's expression was serious, "Of course I know," but then it became slightly amused. "I believe you should save Gareki, Yogi will embarrass him otherwise." Akari's eyes jumped back to the children in the canteen. Yogi was just in the process of cuddling Gareki more affectionate than before.

"I think Gareki will be able to handle it."

* * *

Akari sat on the edge of the bed, book in hand. Gareki and Yogi were tightly cuddled into each other and somehow this brought a small smile on Akari's lips. "Sleep well you two", he told them and pulled the blanket a bit higher.

He stood up, throwing a last gaze on the beds, Hirato and he had pushed together earlier, because Gareki had insisted that Yogi couldn't sleep with him because surely the adults wouldn't allow that. Now, Yogi still seemed more at ease with the situation, one arm and one leg slung around Gareki, something he had done in the past as well.

Akari petted Gareki's hair once more and put the fairy tale book on the bedside cabinet. Everything else had time for tomorrow.

One day after another and, he mused when he closed the door, when that wasn't enough Gareki just destroyed his ID and let himself and the person who was closest to him start over.

* * *

As mentioned on Tumblr, this could develop into a small summer project if enough readers can be found. (If there aren't enough this could as well stay an One Shot, though without any ships.) What also should be added is that this was more or less written to cheer someone up, so this was written in round about half an hour...

So reviews literally decide what happens with this story (as do likes/answers/reblogs with the other _Imagine_'s on my Tumblr blog).

Sincerely, Mal


	2. Chapter 2

Dear _Aliko Kinav__,_thanks! Yes, they totally are!

Dear _StrayDogHowling028_, as it is, everything can happen next, but I think I'll keep the fluff for a little while longer (but one of them getting _kid_napped by Kafka has a certain appeal too). I keep thinking that with this story, 'reviews rule all' will keep applying, because the possibilities in the next chapters and all. No, thank you for writing such a nice review!

Dear _Salt-the-Catgirl_, thank you! They are re-meeting Tsukumo and Nai in this chapter, although Nai doesn't get much time. More would be in future chapters for sure!

Dear _Tsuki Aizawa_, I'd say your wish is my command, but it's a bit too late to say that by now. Thank you!

Dear _yaoiprincess101_, I will! And I'm making a note to explain the past in a further chapter! Thanks!

Dear _kaminokoe_, I think so too! They'd be brilliant parents (but I think, they'd both have a tendency to their earlier protégé instead of being entirely unbiased like 'real life' parents. What do you think? I'm only writing on for you guys, it's just very delayed by now.

Dear _fem-nova_, will do! Thanks for the comment!

Dear _Guest_, I am! Thank you!

Dear _Mizuki hikari_, I felt like Nai would be a little confused at first, but one of these things will happen in later chapters (no spoiler at this point!).

Dear _TheDeadOne28_, thank you for your enthusiasm (and the review)! It's a little late now, but I updated for you guys!

Dear _Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi_, I hope it will get clearer soon or even now. Thanks for the comment!

Dear _Guest_, thank you! I hope this chapter is as much fun then, even though I had too rush more to get the Sunday update this time. Yes, they are very cute (even cuter in my head).

Dear _VitameatavegaminGirl_, more is on the way! Thanks for commenting!

Dear _Guest_, yes, it's right under the line! I hope you'll love this chapter as well!

* * *

Children's Games

Gareki could barely believe just how lucky he was. Even on the second day the table was still full of food – even though there were some more people this time.

His hand was tightly in Yogi's as he pulled him along, smiling brightly. It still wasn't comfortable for him. No, it was anything but comfortable, even if Yogi's smile was there.

Yogi threw him a curious gaze, squeezing his hand lightly. "It's ok, Gareki-kun. They are friendly."

"But…" Gareki started whispering, "They could hurt us easily."

The prince seemed at a loss when Hirato crouched down on their eyelevel. "Yes, Tsukumo-chan and I are fighters. But we have no reason to hurt you or Yogi-kun." He put his hand on Gareki's black locks, ruffling them slightly. "Now come, Gareki-kun, before the breakfast gets cold."

Gareki didn't move, he just blinked in confusion. "But grown-ups don't need a reason to hurt." Then he seemed almost smaller. "I didn't mean to talk back…"

"It's quite alright to voice your thoughts, Gareki-kun," Hirato encouraged him gently. "I don't know what your parents told you, but here you are free to be who you are without facing bodily harm – we will only be angry if you bring yourself into danger or go against direct orders. That's a promise."

Gareki's gaze wandered to Akari who looked down at them before adding. "I'd like to make an exception for medical examinations. We don't know what immunisations they had, so I'll repeat all – and there is no knowing whether they'll never accidentally staple themselves and I need to get it out."

Then Gareki's gaze wandered to Yogi who seemed clearly amused by the adults. "See no need to worry, Gareki-kun. And if they really wanted to hurt us, I can fight too. I'll protect you."

"Alright," Gareki mumbled softly, letting Hirato picking them both up and carry them to the table.

Yogi made immediate action to pull his favourite foods closer, even though he didn't start eating until everybody was seated. Only when the others reached out for food, Gareki tenderly followed suit.

His mouth was already watering as he reached for the beacon when a soft laugh interrupted his actions. "I'm sorry, Gareki-kun. It's just so you to go for the beacon first." When he slowly pulled his hands back she rose the plate and offered it to him. "Just go ahead, Gareki-kun, please don't mind me laughing."

He nodded slightly and shoved a few stripes on his plate before taking sausages next. His gaze wandered over the faces of the adults, nobody even seemed to notice it.

* * *

"They need more clothes," Gareki overheard Akari mention to Hirato when he got dressed in the nice, soft clothes of yesterday. "And more toys – something else than the soft toys."

Hirato rose an eyebrow at the doctor while helping Yogi with the buttons of his shirt. "You're talking about child appropriate books?"

Akari inclined his head. "Among other things. Gareki likes to put things together, so he would appreciate some toys like that or science kits for children."

Gareki turned around when his name was mentioned, staring wide eyed at the adults. "The table should allow a trip to a nearby town. The Second Ship is a fighter down after all and its medic."

"I'll go with you on the trip, the Z-table will agree," Akari told him and the looked down at Gareki. "I'll question you on the trip."

Gareki didn't know what else to do but nod.

* * *

Yogi continued grabbing his hands all the times and Gareki couldn't shake the feeling that he really loved having a friend. When Yogi started to pull out boxes of soft toys again, he didn't waste any time to take the small Niji toy Yogi had given him the day before.

Akari watched them from over the edges of his book. "You can chose any soft toy you want, Gareki-kun," he told him softly before returning to his book.

Gareki pulled the soft toy a little closer before moving over to Yogi. "How are you so relaxed?" he whispered softly, squeezing the toy closer to his chest. "What if we do something wrong?"

The little prince looked up at him, clearly confused. "What are you expecting to happen? What is so scary for you, Gareki-kun?" He stood up and embraced his little friend warmly. "I'm here. Please stop being so scared, I'll always protect you."

* * *

Gareki's eyes were huge when Akari put him down in the toy store. "Since you studied so well two days ago, you can pick some new toys out."

He blinked. "New toys? But there are already so many…"

"Whatever you want, Gareki-kun," Akari told him. "Be it soft toys or books or science kits. Do you want to take a look alone and rejoin us later?" His gaze stayed steady even though he kept wondering what sort of life Gareki must have leaded to be that confused about toy stores. "We could also tag along with you if that made you more comfortable."

He shook his head. "I'm going to take a look around first. Where do we meet up later?"

Akari could see that Gareki wasn't quite comfortable with being alone, so he mentioned Yogi to get over to them. "You'll go with Gareki-kun, Yogi-kun. We're going take a look at clothes for you two. Be nice to the shop clerks you two."

They nodded slightly and Gareki took Yogi's hand. "We won't go with a stranger either, Akari-sensei," Gareki promised softly. "We'll wait for your return."

* * *

Yogi's eyes roamed the shelves until he reached a certain shelf. "I think you'll enjoy this section," he told Gareki with an amused smile. "Science. Really awesome science. Look what we could built with this stuff!"

He squeezed Yogi's hand lightly and nodded. "But it's also really expensive, isn't it? That's a fortune – you could live from that money for weeks!"

"I don't think Akari-sensei will mind, he seems to have that sort of extra money, Gareki…" Yogi then mumbled, smile still on his lips. "C'mon, which one do you think is the nicest?"

Gareki bit on his bottom lip. "That one up there…"

Yogi laughed softly. "See wasn't that hard, was it?"

"Robotics?" They heard a voice behind them and turned around just to see Tsukumo with Nai. She then chuckled. "I think Akari-sensei is halfway expecting that, Gareki-kun."

"Tsukumo-nee!" Yogi cheered softly. "We can't reach that high!"

She ruffled Yogi's hair gently. "I'll get it. Hirato-san and Akari-sensei will be back soon, they sent us ahead."

Gareki nodded in understanding. "So they are coming back?" he asked gently, tension disappearing from his posture. "I thought they might have gotten bored of us…"

Tsukumo shook her head. "They are always going to come back for you, don't worry."

He nodded slightly. "Alright, Tsukumo-san."

She took the kit from the shelf and put it into a shopping basket. "Did you see anything else you would like?" she asked them and Yogi nodded happily.

"They have the cutest kittens!" he cheered taking her hand. "I mean have you ever seen a kitten like Nyan-tan? Whoever came up with the design was genius!"

Tsukumo giggled softly. "That's really cute of you, Yogi, but we've got plenty of Nyanperonas on the Airship already."

Yogi pouted slightly. "There can't possibly be enough! We gotta pick one up, Nee-chan!"

It was then that Akari and Hirato stepped into their field of vision, Gareki's eyes widened when he realized before his gaze wandered to Yogi, who had raised his hand cheerily to greet them and repeated his wish for the soft toy. Hirato chuckled softly and looked at Akari. "We can't quite say no to that wish."

Akari shrugged slightly. "It would be unfair to Yogi. Even though we were looking for other toys than soft toys, so only one."

Yogi nodded, a bright smile playing on his face. "I'd like some puzzles too! And maybe some magic kits? They look like so much fun!"

"Sure," Akari answered. "That's exactly why we're here."

* * *

Gareki gulped softly when they were at the cashier and Akari whipped out his card. "That's more expensive than I…"

Yogi blinked. "Humans don't come with price tags, Gareki-kun…"

"It's good that you're a priceless person then, Gareki," Akari told him without turning around. "Because we will never give you up."

He looked up at the doctor, eyes wide. "Thank you," he mumbled, wiping his sleeve over his eyes. "Thank you so much."

"There is nothing to be thankful for."

* * *

This story will continue as a OneShot collection, not a 'real' story with end. (It was just my desire to write something akin to a kindergarten AU.)

About the summer project… that didn't work out at all. But maybe someone will still be happy that I updated. I'm really thankful for the comments, favourites and follows. Thank you guys again.

Much love,

Mal


End file.
